The Things We Lost in the Fire!
by Habibiti
Summary: Arizona Robbins has been through her share of hard times but will she be able to make through this tragedy or will a kind strange be there to help her pick up the things she lost on one tragic night. Please send reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**THE THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

 **I am short of breath standing next to you. I am out of my depth at this altitude. Like the world makes sense from your window seat. You are beautiful like I've never seen.**

 **Sleeping At Last**

 **This is an Arizona and Eliza story it will be a slow burn, emotional and dark story. Involves trauma and rape. Endgame will be Arizona and Eliza together. I don't own these characters Shonda does.**

 **Arizona's POV**

It seems like since the place crash my life has been on a downward spiral, nothing seems to go right for me. If it is bad it happens to me. I lost my leg, my marriage, my family, my daughter, my whole world and at some point, my will to even exist it seems. It feels like it all happened right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. Now Callie is gone to New York and she is happy with Penny and I felt so badly about how things went in court the only thing I had left my daughter and I willingly gave her to Callie so she could be happy. Now I'm here and I don't know what to do with myself.

Sure, I've been on date had a little fun but nothing compares to that all-encompassing feeling of coming home really coming home to the love of your life. I'm afraid maybe I will never feel that feeling again. I feel pathetic at times I mean I'm Arizona Robbins triple board certified pediatric surgeon and certified maternal fetal medicine. I'm a rock star, I'm the good man in the storm. I just need to feel like it again. Today I am tired of coming home to an empty house and an empty bed so tonight I'll change my routine and go out and have a couple of drinks at Joe's something I have not done in a long time. However tonight this one decision will change my life forever.

So, I go to Joe's it is pretty full for a Thursday night. Then again it has been a long time since I've ventured out. I sit at the bar and order my first drink. Tonight, I just want to relax and really hope not to be hit on or bothered. I just want to unwind and have a couple of drinks. I don't have to be in tomorrow until 10:00am for a couple of consults then I have taken a few days off. After I finish off my second drink I notice this beautiful green eyed brunette with dark skin looking right at me. She so beautiful I swear she took my breath away. We do this staring game for a while but she never comes over and I'm done with my second drink I really should go. I pay my tab and head out the door.

The wind feels good on my face. I'm glad that tonight the GOD's decided not to let it rain and little walk will do me some good since it's so packed tonight I had to park a little further than I wanted to. As I am walking toward where I parked my car I begin to get an eerie feeling suddenly. I pick up the pace of my walking suddenly I feel the hairs on the back of my neck freeze in place and I know someone is behind me. I am too afraid to turn around and just as I begin to turn and strong hand covers my mouth and dares me to move. I swear you could hear my heart beating if you stood next to me. I have never been more afraid than I am right now. The husky voice tells me if I listen that he won't hurt me.

He tells me that he is going to take his hand from my mouth but if I scream he will kill me. My mind is racing I don't know what to do. Suddenly he removes his hands to replace them with a knife to my throat. I can feel the pain as he taunts me with it. The next thing I know he pushes me behind the ally and then I know what is going to happen. The worst thing I could ever imagine happening to me I am going to be raped by a man. He has a mask on and throws me to the ground rips my clothes and the rest I can't recall but the pain that rips through me repeatedly. When he is done the knife, he had at my throat he uses the stab me.

I can feel myself losing a lot of blood from the stab wounds and I'm in and out of consciousness. I know it is only a matter of time before I black out and if I do I'll be dead the likelihood of someone finding me in time back here is slim. I force myself up after I'm sure he is gone and slowly make it to the parking lot where maybe someone will find me. My pulse is getting slower and the pain is unbearable. I am praying that someone please find me. I don't want my life to end this way. I don't want my daughter to know that this is how her mother died. God please send someone to help me. Just as I can no longer make one move my vison is failing me but I swear I see the angel from inside bar running my way. I try to cry out please help me but I have no more strength left in me the darkness has taken over. All I remember is intense green eyes staring at me was the last thing I saw.

So guys this is chapter 1 hope you enjoy. Like I said it is going to be dark in the beginning we have a lot to cover here. I love reviews and suggestions so review away.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE THINGS WE LOST IN THE FIRE**

 **I'll keep you safe** **  
** **Try hard to concentrate** **  
** **Hold out your hand** **  
** **Can you feel the weight of it** **  
** **The whole world at your fingertips** **  
** **Don't be, don't be afraid**

 **Sleeping At Last**

 **Chapter 2**

 **This is an Arizona and Eliza story it will be a slow burn, emotional and dark story. Involves trauma and rape. Endgame will be Arizona and Eliza together. I don't own these characters Shonda does.**

Eliza POV

So, it's my first night off in a good while and I decide to venture out and see what the night scene has to offer in Seattle. I've only been here a couple of months and I tell you does it ever stop raining here? A few of my co-workers suggest going to Joe's for a few drinks and dancing. I'm totally game for this I think a night out will do me good. I'll be off for the next few days which is awesome. It's great when you run your own department and can have a little flexibility at times.

As soon as I get to Joe's there is a lot of people here. It seems this is the hang out spot for Dr's and medical professionals. I order my first drink an old fashion and take in the scene. I have not told anyone really where I work that I'm just not into men. They keep trying to set me up with someone from the hospital and I'm totally not interested. As I am on my second drink and looking around I spot this gorgeous I mean gorgeous blond with these amazing blue eyes. I don't think I have seen anyone this beautiful like ever. We play a back and forth staring contest with each other for a while and just as I get ready to head over and talk to her it seems she is headed out. Oh well maybe she hangs out here a lot and if so I'll certainly be back.

After the beauty leaves I dance a little and have one more drink and about an hour later I am headed out the door to my car. I hate that there were so many people at the bar because I had to park my car further than I wanted to. As I am walking to my car I swear I can hear someone screaming and crying. As a doctor, I am always ready to act quickly so of course I investigate. As I walk closer to the area where I parked I am shocked at the result of the screaming and crying it is the beautiful blond from Joe's as I walk slowly to her she is screaming please help me and as soon as I reach her and grab her she collapses in my arms.

I go in doctor mode right away and before I started checking to see where the bleeding is coming from. I get my phone from my back pocket call for an ambulance and the police. I stay on the phone with emergency services as I lay her gently down I first check for a pulse. She has a pulse but it is weak. As I look for where the blood is coming from I see that she has four stab wounds two in the abdomen and the other two in the back. The two in the back are not deep and there is not a lot of blood. The two I am the most worried about are the two in her abdomen. She has no pants on or shoes and I can see blood running down her legs as well. I've seen this all too often and I know she must have been raped. By the time, I am done assessing this situation and putting pressure to the wounds that are bleeding the most and the ambulance pulls up. I know it has only been a few minutes but it seems like it's been hours since I called for help. I could have done more if I had my bag with me, but I did not want to take a risk and go to my car and perhaps whoever did this to her come back to finish what they started.

I explain to EMS what I had done and the fact that I am a doctor. I decide to ride with them and ask that they take her to my hospital not far from here Mercy West. As I sit in the ambulance ride I am working on this beautiful woman that someone decided to hurt. It breaks my heart that she is hurt so badly. I was able to get the bleeding to slow down but I won't know really if she has any internal injuries until we get to the hospital and run some tests. From the look of things, it looks as if she was also raped. We will have to do a rape kit and this will be by far the hardest part. The main concern at this point is getting to the hospital.

Trauma is waiting for us to take her to the ER. The trauma doctors begin accessing everything. I inform them of what I have done and the fact that it appears that she has also been raped. I am silently praying that through all this she remains unconscious but just as the thought goes in my mind her eyes begin to open and she looks like she is terrified for her life. She is screaming to get away from her to the male doctor trying to work on her. I get Dr. Fahah to get back so I can see if I can calm her before we end up having to sedate her.

Hi, I'm Dr. Minnick I'm an Ortho surgeon here at Mercy West you are hurt and I found you in the parking lot just look at me and focus only on me OK. I look at her in the eye and she seems to calm down as tears flood her eyes I know she recalls now what happened to her. She begins to sob that she did not ask for this and she did not want this. I ask her to try to calm down so I can see how badly she is hurt and she lays back down still crying. I tell her each and everything I am going to do before I do it. It appears that the stab wounds in her back are not as bad as I thought but will need stiches. The two in her abdomen are much worse and we are going to have to take her to CT to make sure there are no internal injuries. I explain this to her. Lastly, I ask her a bit hesitant if she had been hurt anywhere else and she only nodded her head and turn away as if she was ashamed. I walk over to her side and get eye level with her and ask where you raped? She nodded her head and cries more and my heart honestly breaks for what this woman is going through. I want to take her in my arms and just tell her everything will be OK but right now I know it won't. Before taking her to CT I ask her what is her name she tells me Dr. Arizona Robbins.

 **I know this is a bit slow right now but we need to get to how they met and how this relationship forms first. Along with finding out how Arizona will make it through getting raped. Please review and any suggestions I will take into consideration.**


End file.
